


Mary Sue

by ashmaybe



Series: Mary Sue [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmaybe/pseuds/ashmaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N I wrote this even though I started one a whole year ago. That story (Fate's Real Reason) will be redone by the way. No one reads it so...<br/>Yet again another Kurama and Kagome story, but now Hiei matters!<br/>DISCLAMER:I own you, but not the awesome Yu Yu Hakusho or alright-ish inuyasha<br/>'Kurama' *Youko*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mary Sue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I wrote this even though I started one a whole year ago. That story (Fate's Real Reason) will be redone by the way. No one reads it so...  
> Yet again another Kurama and Kagome story, but now Hiei matters!  
> DISCLAMER:I own you, but not the awesome Yu Yu Hakusho or alright-ish inuyasha  
> 'Kurama' *Youko*

Kagome's Point Of View

I woke up with a terrible jolt to find that my memory seemed to be failing me.However I was in the well house so the only non-idiotic conclusion was that I was at the shrine. Heaving myself up I slowly made my way to the house.I felt like something was weighing on my soul.  
I opened the door and let out a call.  
"I'm home!"I bellow as loud as I can.  
I ,apparently, was the only one.  
Making my way to the bedroom to lay down and think about my mental block I spot the bathroom.Just because I have to face my serious memory loss does not mean I can't relax while doing so.  
Walking to the room I strip and get ready. Filling the tub up to the tippy top I make sure it is hot enough to peel skin. Then I add two tea spoons of my best bubble bath. Today seems like it needs special treatment so I add some lavender baby oil and bath salt mix.Then I let the thinking begin. I relaxed for awhile but soon my block evaporated and all was found out.  
Most of the details about my day were gone forever but I was able to get the jest.  
The final battle was won, but not with no cost.Miroku and Sango had died by Naraku and there last moments were filled with pain. Koga died taking a blow meant for me claiming to the end that I was 'his woman'.  
Shippo and Inuyasha had lived ,but this just made me sad. I was unsure why until it hit me.  
The well.  
Running out of the house I barely had time to put on my robe before I made it there.I chucked myself in and waited. Nothing happened.  
I started bailing at the thought of never seeing them. I lied there for some time before telling myself that I would find away back. Deep down I knew it was hopeless.But hey, now I could lie in a bed not on a cold dirt floor. As fate would have it my family was back after my pity party. My friends had died ,yet, I only cried when I couldn't see them.  
Exhaling a shaky breath I made my way to meet them. My mama and ,shockingly, Sota hugged the sadness out of me and it was temporary forgotten.  
"Sis!"Sota spit in my face.  
"Ah, how nice to see you again Kagome." My grandpa stated."Have you brought any more demon friends with you?" He suspiciously questioned.  
Mom must have scented my distress because she 'conventicle' had this to say.  
"Kagome, come to the kitchen and help me make supper."She in a loving way told me.  
"Of course mother!"I was over joyed to be out of there.  
We were having a simple miso soup so I chopped up the tofu and onions very glad to be helping. I loved to cook. Traditional foods were my favorite to make and eat.  
Once the diner was finished we all sat down as a family and we laughed and talked. I am so happy to be back with them. Sadly Sota had to ruin it like the annoying little brother he is.  
"So sis, how long are you here?" He asked very innocently.  
I couldn't hold back the pain any longer. I told them everything. The story was long and I started over and repeated things a lot. Most of what I said was drowned by my tear and chocking. Even though I did all that, they listened to me and made it seem better. At the end of my big cry fest Sota tried to reassure me.  
"Don't worry Sis," He tried to sound grown up, "the well can't be closed forever! We'll find a to open it!"  
Even though it sounded impossible, I want to believe it.So I smiled with them.   
My mom looked worried after some time and told me she had to talk to me. We went up to have a privet talk away from the other two.  
"Kagome, would you mind coming up to my room?" Mom gently asked, like I was going to break if she said it to rough.  
"Alright." I simply stated back.  
"I know this is bad timing, with the, you know." She took a break before trying again."You haven't been to school in a while and you've missed so many days...The point is that the school would have to fail you. They don't want to do that because there success rate would go down.They figured such a thing would be horrible since you’re the only one...But one school offered to take you with the hopes of changing things around.Now that you'll be here more often I think you should do this." She seemed very nervous about all of this, yet still held a motherly tone.  
(A/N They do something similar to this were I'm from and I know they don`t do that in Japan but hey.)  
"How far is it?"I asked scared to death.  
"It's on the edge of the city.So you'll have to stay at your school for a bit, but I'm going to work it all out."Mom tried to be reassuring.  
"At lest I get to say goodbye to everyone..."I say very unhappy.  
As I turned to leave the room I felt very dejected.My mother however stopped me.  
"Well, it may not be that bad."She let a smile creep onto her face."Since the school is so far away, maybe you can stay with your cousin Rose during the school year.It may help to know some one there."  
I felt the excitement form before she even finished her last sentence.I have not seen rose in years! Also, this new school may help me and give me new insight. Perhaps I'll find a way back down the well in the library.My grin was tugging at my lips.  
"Now I said maybe."Mom scolded.  
I didn't have time to respond. I was already headed down the halls. The day started out miserable, but ended on a high note.  
Even though I had a good end my sleep was very troubled. Come Monday I would have a lot to explain to my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Corner:  
> Ash: Soo. Did ya like it?  
> Hiei: No.  
> Kagome: What happened to your story from last year!  
> Ash: I'm redoing it!  
> Hiei: sure you are.  
> Ash: Shut up!  
> Joe: Ashley? Are you hearing voices again?  
> Ash: There real I tell you!  
> Kagome: Make sure to R&R~  
> Hiei: Hn.  
> Ash: See!


End file.
